


Three Little Words

by cheshirejin



Category: Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crossposted from lj's Hentai contest prompt: Superpower</p>
<p>A drunken one night stand leads to the three little words Wally dreads hearing most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

“Hey there, hotshot, that must have been some party last night,” John greeted Wally as he stumbled into the kitchen the morning after.

“Yeah, well, you know, Bruce Wayne has to work hard to keep up appearances with the rich playboy lifestyle thing. What sort of a friend would I be if I didn’t do my best to help him out with it?” Wally answered around the slice of cold pizza he held in his teeth as he rifled through the refrigerator, grabbing random leftovers.

As he moved a small bruise on Wally’s neck caught his friend’s eye. “Oh? So who was the lucky lady?” he asked with a knowing smirk as Wally sat across from him and began eating some cold pizza. 

“Wha…Oh, I can’t kiss and tell with this one, dude,” Wally said with a slightly mournful look. “Same ole story of my life anyway, as soon as the steam cleared I got those three dreaded words.”

“She said, ‘I love you?’” John asked. 

Wally snorted. “No, I wish. I get the opposite, it’s like no one wants to admit to being with me … Well, I got to go, or something,” Wally said with a shrug, before vanishing at top speed. 

He didn’t want to think too much on it. After all, he had known from the start it was just a onetime thing; made possible only by the sheer amount of alcohol flowing through the halls of Wayne Manor that night.

Of course his metabolism would not let him get drunk, but after drinking well into the early hours of the next morning Bruce Wayne assuredly was. That in its self should have been a world stopping shock to Wally, what came after was beyond belief. Seeing Alfred, the elderly Wayne Manor butler, staggering and straining to help Bruce to his room, Wally hadn’t thought about it, he just looped an arm over his shoulder and helped him along. Once there Bruce had dismissed Alfred but held onto Wally’s arm. He had looked so serious, vulnerable even, “Stay with me.” He had said. And Wally did.

Heated kisses and lingering touches turned into something more. It was surreal at one point when he realized he had someone he had always respected, and even somewhat feared, writhing in pleasure beneath him. 

But all good things come to an end, and this had ended suddenly with his fellow hero, friend, lover?, whispering those three words to him, even before he had completely caught his breath… _It never happened._


End file.
